Electronics manufacturers are developing desirable portable devices, which include netbooks, Internet tablets, and personal media players that typically do not have mobile voice capability. Some of these devices are also having operating systems installed that are similar to mobile phones, which gives the manufacturer the option to include a radio interface layer and to support telephony service applications. For example, Google's (of Mountain View, Calif.) Android™ operating system (OS), which was originally designed for mobile phones, is being ported to various general consumer electronics. Android™ is an open-architecture software that allows manufacturers to tailor functionality as they choose. Another example of this open architecture OS is Meego.
Other traditional input and display devices such as televisions, PCs, laptops/notebooks as well as emerging devices such as foldable organic light-emitting diode screens, portable projection screens, touch screen home electronics and touch surfaces in public spaces offer consumers an alternative larger screen experience to the hand-held smart-phones. Such screen user interfaces may make use of communications services and network access directly, and will benefit from devices like the wireless mobile communications resource manager 200. In addition to Android™, software companies and other open operating systems (OS) like Linux are including mobile telephony services support, and as such may also benefit from integration with the services available via the MCRM 200. Further, beyond the current national Mobile Network Operator (MNO) mobile networks, Wi-Fi, to-the-door fiber expansion and new national mobile broadband-only networks offer an alternative mobile data experience.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.